my secret
by CaptinCasside
Summary: i wish i could wake up from this nightmare but there is no escape from the sadness i just want him to save me and take me away from my reality i've come to hate. come save me my perfect angel. ALL HUMAN REVIEW 1ST TWILIGHT FANFIC LOL rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

"why are you doing this?! Dad please don't do this please?!" I cried as I was being torn out of bed in the middle of the night. He did this every night, my dad, he would throw me around just to hear me scream like it was his sick little joke. I kept it a secret not even Edward knew. I tried to hide the bruises and I did this very well seeming how no one noticed as I grunted from every touch even if it was a gentle brush.

I cried softly as I took ever push, every punch, and with a hard kick to my chest he left shouting, "you bitch I hate you I wish you never came here!" I crawled back into my bed still crying a bit, I didn't understand why my father was acting like this he used to be so calm an protective but I guess something just snapped in him cause ever since a month or 2 ago he couldn't control his anger I guess anymore I just wish I could tell Edward so he could save me from my nightmare.

**NEXT DAY (AT SCHOOL)**

I was walking down the halls still pained from the beating i took last night, when all the sudden I felt some strong hands touch me, by now I already know who it is. "hey Edward" I said looking to the side of me where Edward now is. I wish I could tell him. "Bella what's wrong?"oh no did he sense something, as much as I wanted him to know my secret I was ashamed. "nothing why?" I said, I looked at him hoping he would see the cut on my forehead. "i don't know you've just seemed distant lately" Edward said trying to read me like he normally does but fails miserably. "really Edward it's nothing can you please just let it go" I said hoping I didn't break into tears in front of him I don't like to show my sadness around him. He gave me one more questioning gaze as we walked into the classroom together.

I sat in my seat which was next to Edward, when I went to grab a book my jacket sleeve went up a little I quickly pulled my hand away and tucked it into my pocket hoping he didn't see the huge purple blackish mark left on my wrist from being held in one place. I Looked over at Edward, he was looking out the window, I let out a sign both wishing he saw it but then thanking god he didn't. As school was near the end I felt Edwards eyes burning into me. I looked at him wonder why. "what?" I said looking him right in to his some what lustful eyes. He came closer to me so he could whisper in my ear "i want you Bella" my eyes widened in shock I didn't know what to say. Then all the sudden memories from a few nights ago flashed through my head.

_He straddled me on my bed as I cried out cause there was a bruise on my hip I looked up into my fathers eyes as tears fell from them. He never did this, he just beats me an walks away, he never raped me but I guess he wanted a change. He started to put his hands under my shirt, he leaned down to nibble my ear as more tears fall. Then he just stops an gets up out of the bed, he walks to the door, before he closes it my father looks back at me with a creepy grin on his face. I shiver knowing that he going to do it again._

I look back at Edward who's still so close to my ear but all I could do is run, I ran out of the classroom hearing the teacher call my name but I couldn't stop I had to get away. I ran all the way to the forest wear me an Edward had wondered off when there were boring days at school that seemed to go on forever even though you want them to stop, like many such days of mine. I come here sometimes for the peace, for the safeness.

I heard foot steps in the background of where I rested on a tree near a pond, I look back to see Edward walking straight for me. I get up to run because I can't bare to look him in the eyes, the eyes of a oh so perfect angel. He grabs my wrist as I yelp in pain "Bella love what's wrong?" he sat there beside me I didn't know what to say I didn't want him to know cause then it would make my problems so real. "Bella please I beg you tell me whats wrong so I could help you" he said concern filled his voice. I looked at him but not at his eyes I didn't want to see his grace "i can't, I don't want it to be real, cause then all my problems, all then pain I try to hide comes back even when I don't want it." Edward tilts my chin up to him trying to find answers. "Bella what are you talking about? What pain?" tears fall from my face "i can't I'm sorry". I say before I run away back to the home I wish I didn't have to sleep in or wait until the nightmares become a scary reality. I could still hear Edward calling my name in the echo of the wind as the tears streamed down my face. The cold wind burned my eyes and right then and there I realized I was running away from the only angel that could save me.

Thank you and please review lol I will update soon if u like it : )


	2. Chapter 2

As I saw her running in to the darkness of the woods I felt like I was numb because I didn't know what

was wrong with my love, with what little she had told me I still didn't understand. As I stood at the

pond thinking about the explanations of why it's so hard for Bella to tell me whats wrong. It angered

me a little cause I'm so used to knowing what was wrong with her, but these days she seems so distant

as if she were hiding away her feelings. I started to walk home, knowing I was going to visit her later

into the night like I used to do before I felt her slip away from me.

_We lay in bed, her head on my chest. I look down at her and kissed the top of her head as I deeply _

_inhaled the strawberry sent of her hair._

_She rolls over to the pillow, she pulled me on top of her. _

_Looking down I kissed her lips slightly loving to tease her. _

_I hear her groan a little bit as I start to kiss her down her chest and stomach, I pull away to take off her _

_shirt and go down to unbutton her pants. _

_I go back up to her lips but this time roughly bitting and as I go to her pants, _

_tugging at her red bikini panties, I moan when I see them (which I've seen more than once), still _

_kissing her I put my finger into her pushing in and out._

_I move down an kiss her neck as she moans an groans in to the crease of my neck _

_and shoulder, taking out my fingers I pull away to look into her beautiful chocolate_

_brown eyes,then with one hard push I throw myself into her _

I smile at that memory as I'm walking home. Then my smile turns into a frown when I think of my love

being in so much pain, it worries me, I need to help her from whatever she is hiding from me. As I am

walking in my home, Esme,my mom, sees my saddened face and asks me whats wrong, I can't tell her

because I don't even know whats wrong. I layed in in my bed thinking about Bella as usual, I didn't

even realize how late it was getting, I was nearly dark outside, a perfect time to see my love and find

out about her problem.

I grab the keys to my Volvo and run out the door. I walk into the garage and I see Carlisle washing his car.

"**where are you going in such a hurry son?" my dad asks. **

**As I am opening my car I say "Bella's, I'll be home later, don't wait up" **

**I drive away**

I turn the corner of Bella's street. But then when I get closer I all the sudden hear.....

cliff hanger lmao haha im sorry it took so long to

post I had to think hehe I sorry its short too

review review review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is the author here ! Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in sooooooooooo longg . Its just that iHavent gotten a lot of reviews so im think you don't like it . But im posting a chapter right after this one I PROMISEEEEE!!!!**

**-cassiee**


End file.
